1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door bell devices, and in particular relates to an ornamental doorbell device for alerting persons inside a house or building that a person is waiting at an entrance door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door bells for alerting people to the presence of someone at the door are known. Such prior door bells are generally small hard-wired push button switches that when pushed complete an electric circuit resulting in the operation of an interior bell or chime. Wireless door bells also exist, as do novelty sound-producing devices that may be hung on a door and intercom devices.
A decorative door bell actuator is provided by the patent of Lusareta et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,570) and has a cover pivotally mounted on a surface with an adjustable lever extending out the back of the cover. When the cover is pressed toward the wall, the push lever rings the door bell and actuates an electronic circuit inside the cover causing light display, sound emission and movement of objects on the cover.
The patent of Grady (U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,478) is a pet operable door chime. There is a switch unit on the ground or floor, which when activated by a pet, causes a signal to be sent to a remote chime unit.
These prior door bells are either not decorative, are hard-wired, or include use of a preexisting doorbell.
It is an object of the invention to provide a decorative doorbell device that is wireless, in which an ornamental housing is attachable to a base unit mounted near a door of a building.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.